Firion/Dissidia (PSP)
/ |EX Mode = Blood Weapons Equipped |EX Burst = Fervid Blazer |japaneseva = |englishva = }} Firion is a hero fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Representing Final Fantasy II, he is a young man skillful in armed combat, including swords, lances, bows, knives, axes and staves. Passionate with an unshakable sense of justice, Firion fights for a world "where wild roses can bloom freely," symbolizing a world free from war and tyranny. His dream of a free world stands in opposition to the desires of his adversary, the Emperor, who wishes to control the world. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, his fighting style has been heavily re-balanced. Crystal and Attire Firion's original outfit is based on Yoshitaka Amano's from Final Fantasy II. He appears as a young man who is clad in black and blue armor with a flowing blue cape. He has silver hair tied in a ponytail, and covered by a brown, orange and white bandana. He carries a wild rose as a reminder of his dream. Firion fights using six different weapons and is skilled in unarmed combat, representing his mastery of the seven attack classes of Final Fantasy II: sword, axe, bow, staff, dagger, lance, and fists. He carries a shield based on the used by his comrade Minwu. Firion's first alternate outfit, "Spiky Hair," is based on an alternate that depicts him with a red cape, a different hairstyle and bandanna, and recolored armor. His EX Mode colors his body armor gold as seen in . Firion's second alternate outfit, "Bone Band," is based on , giving him a headpiece with horns, a purple cape, primarily purple and red armor, and longer hair. His EX Mode gives him light blue clothing and armor. His Crystal is a pink shard. Firion's manikin version, Imitation Liegeman, is yellow. Story Twelfth cycle Prior to the conflict's beginning, Firion accompanied Squall and Laguna on patrol and they found a wild rose. Upon hearing the flower's name, Firion took the rose in hope it would restore his memory. He loses it with Lightning finding it and when he recovers it, he is amazed by her comment of feeling a similar connection to the rose, promising to return it to her once he regains his memory. He finds Kain and he is happy to see him, but is later attacked by him. Thirteenth cycle At the beginning of the final cycle, Firion accompanies Cecil, Cloud, and Tidus on search for their Crystals. Cloud questions why his companions fight and Firion does not respond, attempting to think of a way to explain it properly. Later, Firion shows Cloud the wild rose, explaining his dream to see a world where they bloom freely, and vows to end the fighting to see that world come true. Wishing to understand the strength given to him by his dream, Cloud requests to battle Firion. Firion is defeated, but for Cloud, it is an empty victory, as he realizes he has no dream at all. Firion, despite fatigued, attempts to keep fighting, and Cloud compliments him on his resolve. Cloud departs to travel on his own to find his own reason to fight. Firion, Cecil, and Tidus are ambushed by Sephiroth who steals Firion's rose. Firion chases after him leaving Cecil and Tidus behind. The Warrior of Light finds them, and pursues Firion, finding him confronting Sephiroth in the Planet's Core. The Warrior battles Sephiroth and orders Firion to return to Cecil and Tidus. Sephiroth later presents Firion's rose to Cloud as a ruse to get Cloud to pursue him. Continuing their journey, Firion learns more about his companions' reasons for fighting: Tidus fights to settle his grudge with his father, while Cecil struggles with his complex relationship with his brother, Golbez. When Golbez offers Cecil assistance, Firion warns him that despite their bond Golbez is aligned with Chaos, and it may be a trap. Cecil continues to ponder what Golbez told him, and Tidus convinces him to go see his brother. Firion accepts Cecil's decision and questions Tidus's bond with Jecht, though Tidus claims his desire is to defeat him. As the two continue on, Tidus asks Firion what his dream is, but Firion is focused on ending the war. A flashback shows the rose was been placed where Firion found it by Golbez. As the enemies before them grow numerous, Firion and Tidus split up to rendezvous later. On the Lunar Subterrane Firion meets Jecht, having been blocked from fighting Tidus by the Emperor. Firion accuses Jecht of running from Tidus, and Jecht attacks, is defeated yet urges Firion to keep fighting. Firion tells Jecht he is not Tidus's substitute, and Jecht leaves to confront the Emperor over his meddling. Tidus finds Firion and tells Firion the Emperor spoke to him about his desire to fight Jecht, but as with Golbez, Firion tells Tidus not to trust him. The two come across Jecht confronting the Emperor. The Emperor vanishes while Jecht limps off, wounded. Tidus tells Firion he is will pursue Jecht alone, and Firion gives him a potion to use on his journey. Tidus runs after Jecht, and the Emperor reappears to taunt Firion about his friends leaving him behind. Firion says they left to accomplish their goals, and he wishes to accomplish his goal of ending the war. The Emperor tells Firion his dream is futile, and Ultimecia appears to battle Firion. Firion defeats her but Ultimecia reappears and both she and the Emperor accuse Firion of being a tool of Cosmos, fighting only because she told him to. Cosmos meets with Firion, who tells her what the Emperor said to him. Cosmos reassures him of his dream to end the war and fill the world with roses, and a newly inspired Firion continues on. Encountering the Emperor he attacks Firion and subdues him. Cloud and Tidus come to his rescue, and force the Emperor to flee. Cloud presents Firion with the rose Sephiroth stole, telling him his friends wish to see him achieve his dream. Firion follows the Emperor to Pandaemonium where he defeats him and claims his Crystal. Though he knows the war is not over, Firion resolves to keep fighting and see his dream world of wild roses come to be with the help of his friends. With Cosmos gone and the world about to be consumed by discord, Firion and the other warriors battle the revived villains and attempt to destroy Chaos before they vanish without the goddess. Confronting the Emperor who declares it was his plan that killed Cosmos, Firion defeats him and the Emperor fades. After defeating Chaos, the heroes return to their own worlds. Before fading back to Fynn, Firion gazes down at a field of roses and states to the Warrior of Light that a new dream is starting. Official Quests In "Firion's Quest 012: A Small Flower", Firion realizes after first finding his wild rose that a few of his comrades have fallen behind, and heads back to retrieve them. He battles a mind-controlled Terra to save the Onion Knight from her. He mentions the rose's connection to his memories to the Onion Knight, but when the two head back to Laguna and Squall Firion realizes he lost it leading into Lightning finding it and Firion confronting her over it. In "Sephiroth's Quest 013: Shape of the World", Sephiroth awakens in the 13th cycle and attacks Firion. Remembering in the 12th cycle Cloud was reluctant to fight, Sephiroth steals Firion's rose to goad Cloud into battling him. Firion pursues Sephiroth alone to reclaim it. Battle Firion is a Weapons Specialist and fights by combining his weapons to perform powerful combo attacks. His Bravery attacks can drag opponents closer, then send them flying away, letting him keep enemies off their guard. His HP attacks combine his magic with his wide array of weapons, and similarly are divided between close and mid-range attacks. Firion's weakness is his poor list of aerial attacks, as he is limited to Swordslash and three spell attacks when fighting in the air, the latter of which work best as distractions rather than actual attacks. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Firion's Reel Axe, Rope Knife and Lance Combo can change the second part of the attack by tilting the analog stick up or down, or leaving it neutral. These interchangeable follow-ups are the three follow-ups for each of the attacks in the original Dissidia. His spell attacks, renamed "Magic Arts," work the same way, casting three spells in succession with the second and third spells based on the analog stick's direction. Pressing casts Blizzard, pressing and towards casts Fire, and and away casts Thunder. The commands and effects of his melee follow-ups are as follows: * + - Knock the opponent into the air with a quick sword slash, then fire an arrow shot at them. **''Additional effect'': Chase **''Power:'' 5, + 5 = 10 **''EX Force generated:'' 75 * - Slam the opponent with a powerful punch. **''Additional effect'': Wall Rush **''Power:'' 25 **''EX Force generated:'' 0 * + - Brandish spear to hit the opponent multiple times and knock them down and away. Can use this if the first hit misses. **''Additional effect'': Wall Rush **''Power:'' 1 x 5, 3 **''EX Force generated:'' 15 Boss In Dissidia, Firion is fought in Destiny Odyssey VII, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. In Dissidia 012, he is fought in the Beyond Doubt chapter of Story Mode. Attacks Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Firion's EX Mode is Blood Weapon equipped, which recolors his armor with red and orange details and gives the same coloration to his weapons, a reference to the Blood Sword in Final Fantasy II which was the best weapon to use when fighting the Emperor. While in EX Mode, Firion gains the ability "Blood Weapon", which follows the tradition of such weapons by healing Firion an equivalent amount of HP whenever he damages the opponent's HP. Firion's EX Burst is Fervid Blazer where he attacks the opponent with the full force of his weapons and magic. The player must input five button commands within a time limit to attack the opponent with Firion's lance, daggers, axe, staff, and sword enchanted with magic, followed by using his bow to launch his weapons at the opponent, creating an explosion. Equipment Firion can equip all normal weapons, along with Parrying Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, and Light Armor. In Dissidia 012, Firion can also equip Guns, Poles, Headbands, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Gallery Allusions *Abel's Lance, the Longinus, and the Wild Rose are Ricard, Leon, and Scott's ultimate weapons in Final Fantasy II, respectively. *When acquiring the auto version of Shiva in Destiny Odyssey II-3, their conversation parodies the event where the Lamia Queen impersonates Princess Hilda to seduce Firion. Shiva says "Come Firion, I don't enjoy being teased," as the Lamia Queen did. When fighting Ultimecia, Firion says "Your looks will not deceive me," another reference to his seduction by the Lamia Queen. **In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, when Kain acquires the auto version of Shiva with Firion as an assist, Shiva says to Firion, "What's wrong? Come to me..." *In the cutscene before his battle with the Emperor in Destiny Odyssey II, and when entering battle normally, Firion holds his sword in front of his face the same way he holds it in his . *When Firion fires his bow when using Straightarrow and beginning his EX Burst, the bow flips forward as he fires. This is the same as the animation used in Final Fantasy II for bow weapons. *Each of Firion's weapons represents the weapons he and his comrades were most proficient with in Final Fantasy II: Firion used swords, Maria used bows, Guy used axes, Minwu used staves, Ricard and Gordon used lances, Leila used knives, and Josef used his bare hands. The shield is an exception, however, the artwork of Minwu shows him holding it. *When using Rope Knife, the knives Firion throws are electrified. Leila, who used knives in Final Fantasy II, joined knowing the Thunder spell. Also when using Rope Knife, Firion pulls a knife out of each of his boots, launching them at his enemy, referring to the attack he used to save Leon from attacking imperial knights in the ''Origins'' opening FMV. *At one point during Destiny Odyssey, Firion talks about the different reasons people die during wartime, and the examples he uses—to protect one's friends, and to give strength to others—refer to Josef and Minwu respectively. *At the end of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy's remake of Destiny Odyssey II, Firion is required to use a Teleport Stone to reach Chaos's domain where the gateway leading to the battle with the Emperor is located. This may be a reference to the Jade Passage. Trivia *Firion is the only character to have his exclusive equipment changed in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, with Abel's Lance given to Kain Highwind and replaced with the Rebellion Army. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Firion is the only Warrior of Cosmos shown to carry his weapons on him at all times, while the other heroes summon their weapons in preparation for battle and dismiss them when not needed. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Lightning does the same. *Of the twenty main characters, Firion's manikin, Imitation Liegeman, appears the least number of times in Dissidia Final Fantasy, with eighteen appearances. *There is an error in the command listing of Reel Axe, saying that the combo from Reel Axe (when the analog stick is still) is the natural combo from Lance Combo (where Firion sends the foe flying with his spear), while it is actually a "Shattering Punch". This error is only found in Reel Axe, the other skills are correct. *On the world map as Firion in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, his Rope Knife can perform its three follow-ups as though the player were in a battle. This has no practical purpose. de:Firion (Dissidia) es:Firion/Dissidia it:Firion (Dissidia) ru:Фирион/Dissidia Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters